User blog:DancePowderer/The Sound of Violence
This chapter was awesome. This is one of my favorite types of chapters. It is what I call an E.H.S.T.G.D.S, expect heavy s%#t to go down soon, chapter. There is just so much that happened. First off, the cover page. Oda has been waiting more than ten years to pull that joke. I even made the title of this blog a tribute to the same group. I never would have seen Gaimon and Sarfunkel coming. Who knew Oda had a nack for spoonerisms. I remember I just looked at the title of the cover and froze in shock. The last thing I was expecting was that overt of an American music reference. Who knew Simon and Garfunkel had a base in Japan? That alone practically made the chapter for me. What next? One of the ancient weapons is on the Island of Strange Animals and is named Scarborough? We finally got to see what Fisher Tiger looks like. It also gave us a better timeframe of when exactly Hancock was a slave, at least fifteen years ago. I thought that group shot of the Sun Pirates at the end of the chapter was like going through your parents' old high school year books and laughing at them because of how goofy-looking fashion trends were back then. Arlong had a bowler hat and a tank top. I couldn't tell if he was going to beat someone up or go work at a bank. Kuroobi had the afro, Hatchan had the ponytail, and Jinbe had streaked hair. It's not good to have a midlife crisis in your thirties, Jinbe. Jumping around, I am glad that they finally showed how those bubbles are made. That was really bothering me, trying to figure it out. Also, Daruma is tiny. The way he was crouched on that piece of building made him look like a frog. Finally though, some island-wide chaos. I was wondering when that would happen. Zeo appears to be wearing a sheet, speaking of fashion. That striped thing covers his entire body, almost like he is hiding something. I smell plot twist! It turns out he is really Sabo, just kidding. While introducing mayhem to the island, Oda also introduced a lot of new places. Candy Factory Town, Water Wheel Village, Marine Mall, and the Fishermen's Guild's meeting hall. Major points for creative names (tries not to laugh). Glad to see everyone's favorite psychopath made a short appearance. Here's a question, where did Sanji find a tea cup big enough for Shirahoshi? I mean, the cup was the size of a large mixing bowl. He probably just took a mixing bowl and glued a broken off pitcher handle to it. Two things surprised me about the tea. The first thing is that Luffy drinks it. The second thing is that Nami didn't hit him for it. I know a serious attitude was being set, but Nami gets protective of her stuff. While I'm at that point in the chapter, I have to say I loved the Yosaku throwback. Also, Arlong Park being modeled after Sabaody Park was an interesting touch. I never would have thought of that. Going on with a bit more compassion, I did like Jinbe's speech about human-fishman power relationship. I thought it was insightful. I like stuff like that. There is some good stuff ahead. I know because the vision that was planted in my brain still remains within the sound of VIOLENCE. Category:Blog posts